


Air

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [86]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting to get into battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

“I really don’t like this. Can I submit a formal complaint?” Hobbie leaned back against the bulkhead, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You go right ahead and do that. I can see it now, ‘Dear Imperial Jerks, I really must protest your use of firepower at our last meeting. Please refrain from doing so again. Signed, a former Imperial pilot.’ Of course they would just write back something like, “Dear former Imperial pilot, Since you defected from our service you are no longer a loyal customer and therefore we can shoot at you all we want. So there. Signed, the Empire.’ It really wouldn’t get you anywhere.” Wes paced in front of Hobbie, not looking at his friend. He focused on the hatch that they were waiting near instead, watching the display next to it.

“I was thinking that my complaint would be in a different form. Something like the destruction of a wing of TIEs perhaps. I think that gives the right message without being too wordy.”

Wes snorted, “Yeah, because you are known for being so wordy.”

They both frowned and looked toward the hatch again, “If they don’t re-pressurize soon we aren’t going to get in this fight at all. Does Wedge know that we’re still stuck here?”

“He knows but he’s probably too busy to nag the ship crew about it right now. It isn’t their fault for being slow; I hope they didn’t lose people when the corridors were breached and vacuum-exposed.” Wes shrugged, “At least we have air here.”

"I know, but I want to be shooting something right now.”

“Hobbie, you always want to be shooting something. Be a little patient or the engineers on this ship might decide to shoot you.” Wes grinned, “And I already called dibs.”

 


End file.
